Got Your Ticket?
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: A little drabble about Clara and the kids she looks after! What do they do with Clara when their father is at work? Little fluffy drabble I wrote in about half an hour but enjoy anyway! Reviews would be much appreciated.


**A/N: This came into my head when I was talking to my friend so Craze, this is dedicated to you because – why the hell not? :P **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. However, I am looking for a Clara Oswald so if anyone finds a place that sells them – let me know!**

The kids looked up at Clara expectantly as she sat down, grinning slightly. "Hey kids, remember I took you to see Pitch Perfect the other day?"

"Yeah..." Angie replied, with a clear 'so what' tone at the end.

"So, I'm going to teach you how to do the Cup Song!" Clara chuckled softly, placing a red plastic cup in front of herself then handing both kids one.

They just looked at her. "You know it?" Artie asked with a bemused smile.

"Of course I do!" Clara chirped, laughing at their faces.

"Alright then..." Angie trailed. "Show us first." She insisted.

Clara nodded and began to tap out the rhythm for the Cup Song before singing it through easily. "I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way..."

She finished the first verse after a few moments and Angie exchanged a glance with Artie. "Alright. Teach us!" He said lightly.

"Okay so I remember it by splitting it into two phases. First is the easiest. It's just clap, clap, tappity-tap." Clara grinned, demonstrating by clapping twice then tapping the bottom of the upended cup.

The kids nodded and carefully followed her instructions rather easily.

Clara just smiled. "Here's where it gets hard. Then you clap again and twist your wrist, so you're holding the cup the way you would normally except...upside down." She laughed, showing them what she meant.

Angie and Artie just nodded, twisting their wrists to grab the cup.

"Then you lift it, turn it and hit the open end off your palm." Clara explained, going through the motions slowly until they repeated them perfectly.

"The bounce the bottom of the cup off the table. And when I say bounce, I mean hit the table then lift the cup again. Take your left hand and take the bottom end of the cup. Hit the table with your right hand then put the cup down." Clara hummed, speaking slowly so that they could follow.

"Good!" She grinned as they got it right. "Now put the two phases together. Clap, clap, tappity tap, clap, move the cup. Clap, grab, palm, bounce, twist, pat and down." Clara recited perfectly.

Angie let out a laugh as she did it flawlessly. "Got it!" She grinned as Clara clapped.

Artie frowned and shrugged. "What came after grab?" he asked.

Clara smiled and moved over. "Clap, grab, palm, bounce, twist pat and down." She said, guiding his hands through the motions.

Artie gave a grin as he finished. "Yay." He cheered.

"Wanna learn the words now?" Clara asked with a laugh.

"Yeah!" The two kids chorused.

"Alright so the first bit goes 'I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way and I sure could use some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say?'" Clara sang the first verse through, gesturing for them to repeat.

After they had, she grinned and moved on to the next parts, happy they seemed cheerful.

/

When Angie and Artie's father returned from work a while later, he found all three of them still sitting at the kitchen table, Angie's webcam set up in front of them. He lingered in the doorway and watched as they all started the rhythm.

Angie took the first verse, singing neatly as Clara had taught her. "I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way and I sure could use some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say?"

The brunette woman gave the kids a bright grin and nodded as Artie took over the singing for the middle part. "When I'm gone, when I'm gone - you're gonna miss me when I'm gone**. **You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, ohyou're gonna miss me when I'm gone." The kids looked to Clara who grinned.

"I got my ticket for the long way run, the one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers but it sure would be prettier with you!" Clara sang as they continued to tap out the rhythm easily, all of them in perfect sync.

The two kids jumped back in for the last part. "When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone!" They finished, tapping the last few beats out before laughing.

Their father clapped from the doorway, grinning. "And how long did that take to learn?" he asked.

"Like two hours." Angie grinned.

"It was so worth it though." Artie agreed.

"We did get a really good video out of it." Clara added, laughing brightly as the kids started tapping again.

Their dad just shook his head. "Clara, if they don't stop that, I'm blaming you." He warned. Clara just gave a sheepish grin and shrug of her shoulders.

"Ah well! Still worth it." She laughed.

A/N: Well, just a cute little oneshot for Clara! I was learning the Cup Song and it made me think of her mad mug holding skills ;D The method used in this fic is Carrie Fletcher's – go check it out if you can't do the song already :P

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
